Who are you?
by marikluverkaibasgurl
Summary: ygo yyh. When Yugi and the gang discover there are a group of the Pharaoh's warriors, reincarnated, w the help of the yyh gang, it's the count down to get to them before Marik does!
1. chapter 1: first day of school

**Hi everybody. This is my cross over story. It was originally on quizilla but I decided to move it here instead. There are some original characters in it including the main girl. I hope you like it. dont worry though the yugioh and yyh gangs will all be there. **

**Original characters**

**Li Monica**

**Matt jess**

**Becky Sam**

**Randy Lona**

**Allison Delongo**

**Steph Christy **

**Disclaimer: Im not gonna be ok...cause I don't own the yugioh or yu yu hakisho characters...I promise. **

**Also: a bio before we begin--**

**Li Adams: age 15.hair color: blonde. eye color: purple. Just moved to domino city and is going to Domino high school. She has weird dreams that take place in ancient Egypt with a hot looking priest guy---I wonder...**

**Matt Dorian: age 15. Hair color: black. eye color: brown. Li's best friend. Also moved to domino. He doesn't like it through. He has weird dreams to that involve a beautiful blonde woman--but he doesn't tell anybody.**

**Jess galdes: age 15. Hair color: blackish brown. eye color: deep brown. Has lived in domino most of her life. Is good friends with matt and li but had more feelings toward duke deviline. **

**Becky parker: age 14. hair color: light brown with blue streaks. eye color: brown. Lives in domino with her big sister Sam. wants to fall in love and dreams of dragons and learning to fly.**

**Sam parker: age 15. Hair color: blonde. Eye color: brown. Becky's big sister. More of the rebel of the family. **

**Monica Rotero: age 14. Hair color: brown with red streaks. Eye color: brown. Very smart. Sometimes losses her temper at the people she loves. She also has weird dreams of a life in Egypt that usually end in a horrible death in the arms of the pharaoh. **

**Randy Cazler: age 13. Hair color: blonde. Eye color: green. A spunky skateboarder who had the odd power to go through walls. He uses this to his advantage and usually goes through the girl's bathroom to get a good long look at serenity wheeler. **

**Lona Apollo Cons: age 15. Hair color: pitch black. Eye color: blue. The exchange student. She is usually friendly to girls and incredibly friendly toward boys. She is nice but something tells the others there's more to her then meets the eye. **

**Allison Taylor: age 14. hair color: blonde. eye color: blue. Tristian's cousin. She's a pink belt in karate. well actually she only knows how to make a karate chop sound and then she goes around with a pink belt ion and says she's a pink belt. she's cheerful and optimistic and basically...a blonde.**

**Delongo artimis: no information available. **

**Steph green: age 14. hair color: brown. eye color: green. A punk cheerleader who thinks she's god's gift to mankind. She falls in with the crowd and well--I'll let you find out. **

**Christy lemonona: age: 13. hair color: mud brown. eye color: mud brown. The semi annoying girl who follows matt around like a lost dog. She sees things other people cant. Shame she can't see that matt doesn't like her but somebody else does.**

**Autumn winters: age 13. hair color: blonde with brown streaks. eye color: hazel. A girl who works at the domino museum. Very good friends with ryou bakura. She starts helping out the rarehunter without knowing there bad then discovers she's the person they've been hunting. **

**Now let's begin. **

Li brushed back her hair. It looked long and messy as usual. Today she started 10th grade. She was going over to Domino high school. She went to Losetown high last year with her my friends but not this year. Luckily most of her friends are going to. She looked at her reflection in the mirror. Blonde hair ready. Purple eyes ready. Really ugly uniform ready. Yup she was ready. She went downstairs to find her parents were out again. Her mom works all the time and her dad was probably out getting drunk or getting over last nights hang over. Li went out the door and into the street. Domino city. She loved this place. She went down the street until she reached the corner where she saw a boy with spiky black hair and dark eyes waiting for me. That was Matt her best guy friend.

"Hi." Li said happily.

"Hey."

"Ready?"

"Yup."

Li walked with him. There was a weird quite between them. Matt and li had been friends since she lived in Losetown. His family and her family moved down here at the same time this summer. Her other friends lived here already. Except jess .Matt didn't really like it here. Li don't know why. It was kind of different from their last town but that's good for her. She hated Losetown. Matt looked at her.

"Let's go to Losetown high after school. Its not that far a bus ride."

"Yeah I guess. I dunno Matt. I kind of like it here. I don't wanna go over there."

"Come on Li."

"I'll think about it."

They got closer to the school. She could see it from where I stood. There was house between them and the school. It was the parker house. A couple tall girls came over to them. The taller girl had blue hair and glasses. The other had short blonde hair and a lot of rocker jewelry on. So did the other. They both were in the same uniform as us.

"Hi Sam. Hi Becky." Matt said as he walked over to them.

Sam or the blonde waved. The parker sisters moved here last year.

"Hey." Sam said "ready for the big day?"

"No." matt said.

Becky looked at him. "Come on Matt. Losetown wasn't that cool."

"Cooler then here. Wait isn't this your year at Domino high too?"

Sam nodded.

"Yup."

Li heard a bell ring.

"Come on I wanna find my locker."

Not that it really mattered. She always ended up sharing with somebody. Her locker was in a good spot. She was putting my books away when she heard.

"LI."

She turned around and saw a medium height girl with long brown hair and brown eyes coming towards her. It was Monica. She had come here a couple years ago back in 8th grade to come to a really expensive school for dance. But she wanted to come to domino this year to be with Matt Sam her and Becky.

"Li." she said. "Looks good."

"Thanks."

The warning bell rang.

"Gotta go see ya at lunch."

Li went to her class. It was sad that since Matt jess and Sam were all in a higher grade then us they couldn't be in the same class together. But Becky and her were. Monica was in the smart class. She looked around. The kids all looked nice. They all had to wear the uniforms too. She didn't feel as bad anymore. She went down next to Becky who was writing with her new family guy pen. That was a favorite show she had. She was writing to their friend Jessie and randa back in Losetown. Then she heard somebody say:

"Hey Tristian. Look at dis card Yugi got me."

Li looked around. There was a blonde boy with brown eyes with a thing of duel monsters cards. Then there was a boy with brown hair and eyes looking at them. The blonde guy was hot. Becky saw her looking.

"Go say hi."

"No."

"What's wrong with saying hi?"

I went over to him.

"Um...hi. I'm Li."

"I'm Joey wheela'."

"Im Tristian Taylor."

Becky came over with me.

"I'm Becky parker."

Tristian looked at her.

"Hey aren't you that girl who lives right over there?"

"Yeah."

They started talking. Joey was looking at her weird like he wanted to ask her something.

"What?"

"Huh?"

"Never mind. Hey I'm new here. Can you tell me who's who here?"

Joey nodded. He pointed to a pair of boys in the front of the class. There was a boy with longish blue hair and big glasses and a boy with brown hair and purple bangs.

"Dats Rex Rapta' and weevil unda'wood. der pervs don't talk ta dem. den there's my friend Yugi who's ova' there and Tea the girl wit him."

He showed her a short boy with blonde red and brown hair and a tall girl with short brown hair and blue eyes.

"Dat guy's Bakura."

He showed her a white haired kid with brown eyes.

"Den there's kaiba but don't worry bout him...he's not here yet.":

"Thanks Joey."

Li went to her seat as class started. She looked out the window. Her thoughts started to go away with her. Then she was...

dream

Li was in a large place with a garden. She was watching herself or a girl who looks like her there. The place she is in is at night. Then a man comes up to her. He has brown hair but has his back to me. They talk for a minute but she can't hear what there saying. Then he kissed her. Well they made out. Li watched as they did.

"s_eth." _the girl said

...there was a loud ring, she looked around. Class was over? Becky was looking at her.

"What?"

"I can't believe you slept through class."

"I do it all the time. What's so weird about now?"

"I dunno. New class new kids. Same you sleeping."

"Very funny. Hey where's that Joey guy?"

"Why? You like him?"

"No. he's just nice."

"He left for lunch with the short kid."

"Lunch is early around here."

"No we get out sooner that's all."

They walked out into the hall. Li went right into somebody. Her books flew up in the air.

"Watch it."

She looked up but didn't see anybody.

"Down here genius."

Li looked down and saw this short kid staring at her. He had tall black hair and mean eyes.

"Sorry. God."

"You should be."

"Watch it shortie."

A taller guy came up to them. He had black hair all spiked and nice eyes.

"Hiei don't be so mean."

"Why not?"

He just looked away.

"Sorry. Yusuke Yurameshe. You?"

"Li Adams."

"Im Becky parker."

"Hey are you guys in my homeroom? Yeah you're the girl who was sleeping."

Li looked away.

"Yeah."

He looked at Hiei.

"We gotta go. See you later?"

"Yup" Becky said nicely as they walked away.

They went to the lunch room. Li saw Sam in the back of the room. She had her famous green bandana on. Matt was with her and so was jess and Monica. Jess had long dark hair and soft eyes. She was shy and really smart. Jess has lived here for a few years. Her dad's job didn't let them stay in the same spot for long. She saw Li and Becky and waved them over.

"Hey guys" Becky said as she threw her stuff down.

"Class stinks" Sam said happily.

"Then why are you so happy?"

"Because I pushed the guy who taught us so bad I got in trouble already. Cool right?"

"Yeah."

"Cool."

Jess looked at them. "Now guys. Getting in trouble isn't good."

"Come on jess." Monica said. "It's not bad either."

"yeah." matt said. "Go Sam."

Sam drank some of her pepsi and wiped her mouth on her shirt.

Li sat down next to jess and Monica. I saw Joey and his friends sitting down at the other end of the room. He looked and saw her. He called her over. Li went.

"Hey Li. these are my friends. Guys dis is Li. She's new here."

The girl looked at her.

"Im tea Gardner."

"Im Yugi Mouto."

"Hi."

"Sit wit us li."

Li went down next to him. He was really cute. The minutes went by. He said a few funny jokes and he and tristian argued. Tea was telling her how there always arguing when the bell rang and she got up to get to class. Monica came over.

"Where were you?"

"Monica hi. These are my friends. Guys this is Monica Rotero. Monica this is Joey tea Tristian and yugi."

They all said hi. Monica said bye as she went to her next class and Li went with the guys to class. When they got there the whole class was around a bulletin board.

"What's that?" she asked trying to see over the mob of kids.

Tristian who was the tallest looked at it.

"It's a field trip to the domino museum for the honor history class. Stupid geniuses. They get to do all the fun stuff."

"yeah." said Joey as he picked a seat in the back.

Tea followed looking just as mad at the news. Yugi looked at her.

"Im in honors history." he said.

"Yeah so am I. when's the trip?"

"I dunno. Let me look."

He went through the crowd because he was so short and then came back.

"Tomorrow. Kinda early huh?"

She nodded. Becky came in with Sam right behind her.

"...for the last time no" she said throwing her stuff into a chair.

"But beck. I don't wanna go on this dumb trip by myself. It's not my fault you got in the smart class. Matt said he might go but matt says he might do anything. Please Becky?"

Li looked over.

"What goes on?"

"Sams going on that trip to the museum. She wants me to go. Are you goin?"

"Um--alright."

"Then I'll go." Becky said.

Then class was over a few hours after that.

"Li."

It was Joey. He went up to her.

"Wanna come to my place? Tristian and the guys are."

She grinned.

"Alright."

She went with him to the place where the others were. Tristian looked at her.

"Li you're coming with us?"

"Um--Joey wanted me to."

Tristian grinned.

Joey took them to his apartment. It was weird. Tristian went to the fridge and got a thing of pepsi. Tea yugi and tristian went on the coach. Li looked around.

"I was gonna go to Losetown today but matt--I didn't want to." she said as she got some Pepsi.

"Losetown?" tea said. "My friend lives there. Joey's sister."

"She's has been there for a long time. Joey was there but he--left."

"Well serenity--that's my sister--is moving back here. She and my ma are gonna move in an apartment by here. She should be starting class soon. Like wednesday."

Li grinned.

"That's awesome Joey." she said. "I can't wait to meet her."

Tristian sighed.

"I can't wait to lay my eyes upon her beautifulness again."

Joey looked at him.

"What?"

"Nothing."

He had some pepsi and Joey shrugged.

"Anyways...Li Yug says you guys are going on dat museum trip tomorrow huh?"

Li nodded.

"Cool. I guess not all smart kids are dumb."

She felt her cheeks turn a deep scarlet. Tea laughed.

"Li your blushing." she said as Li put her hands over her cheeks.

Joey grinned at her.

"Im hungry." said Tristian. "Let's go get some pizza or something."

They nodded and went down to a pizza shop a few blocks away. Tristian and tea went inside to order when Joey yugi and Li went to a table. The day was nice. It wasn't hot or cool...somewhere in between. She looked over at the guys to see a weird triangle shaped item on yugis neck.

"What's that?" she asked.

Yugi looked away.

"Oh nothing. Just my necklace ---oh look the food."

Tea and tristian brought over a cheese pizza and soda. Tea had some cupcakes with her. They had there food and talked as Li let herself look at the things around them. She looked up in time to see a man in a dark robe staring at her. He had deep tan skin and tattoos on a side of his face. She could see a thin braid of black hair there. She shook her head and he wasn't there any more.

"Li you alright?" Tristian asked.

Li nodded.

"Im cool." she said. She looked at the guys. The pizza was all eaten and the soda too. She took the last cupcake and loved it. Yugi looked at his watch.

"I gotta go." he said. "Tristian's spending the night at my place tonight."

"Yup and if we don't hurry we'll miss dinner." Tristian said as he went up.

"Didn't we just eat dinner?" tea asked.

Tristian shrugged.

"Dinner is dinner." he said as he and yugi left.

"Yeah I have dance in an hour." tea said. "I gotta go. See you guys tomorrow." she went off to catch the last bus that night to downtown.

Joey got up.

"Want me to walk you to your place?" he asked.

She nodded.

They went down the parkway to see the fountains and stuff. it was beautiful. Then night came. Li felt nervous there at night. In Losetown she always felt safe but domino was so big--and there were a lot of gangs and stuff. Joey went up to her front door.

"Well see ya tomorrow--"he said. "Heres my number...if ya need anything."

She nodded.

"Bye Joey." she said as she went in the house. Nobody was there. She went up to her room and did her homework. Then she took a shower, the water was nice and warm. When she got out she realized that there was a weird tattoo on her ankle. It looked like Japanese's figure but she couldn't make it out. She shrugged. She put on her p.js and went to bed. Her cat bundle got on top of her. Li took another look around her room then fell asleep.

meanwhile

"Well?" Hiei asked yusuke as they went to the door.

"Well what?"

"Do you think kurama's right?"

"About this being where we can find the power gem yeah I do."

The power gem was rare gem that in certain dimensions can be found and when taken places given the user huge power. Hiei and yusuke who were from another dimension where looking for it. They were undercover as high school students with there friends kurama a demon and kuwabara ...a useless piece of flesh according to Hiei. They went in there house and there was kurama on the sofawith a book and kuwabara watching tv.

"Your back" kurama said putting down the book. "Did you find it?"

"no." Hiei said. "The machine we have though said were getting close though." he showed him the racking device. "See?"

Kurama nodded. "Did you ever think that maybe we can't find it because somebody already found it?" he asked.

"Like who?" yusuke asked.

"There's a museum in town." he said. "If anybody has it--they do."

Kuwabara looked up.

"What's a museum?" he asked.

Hiei laughed.

"The dumb post speaks." he said sarcastically.

"What's a museum?" kuwabara asked again.

"Its where they have artifacts and history--"kurama was interrupted by kuwabaras snoring. "--and a bunch of stuff you don't care about."

"There a trip there tomorrow." yusuke said. "Hiei and I have to go anyways--and so do you. What about him though?" he said tilting his head towards kuwabara's sleeping self.

"Well if you give me a knife and a car I can think of a few good things that will help us all in the case." Hiei mumbled kicking kuwabara in the foot. He sat up.

"ow watch it twirp." he said getting up and showing the big size difference between him and his short partner.

"Calm down your blow a brain cell." he said. "Oh that's right. You don't have any left to blow."

Kuwabara jumped at him but he moved just in time for him to land on the floor.

Kuwabara got up and went to his room.

"We have to take him." kurama said. "He's part of this team."

"whatever." Hiei said as he went to his room too.

Yusuke sighed.

"Im just mad we have to take both of them." he mumbled.

well dats all for now. please review/ I was relly nervous to put this out and hope somebody likes it. please stay tuned for the next instalement. until next time.


	2. Chapter 2: what you were

nothing to say except heres the next chapter.

the next day.

Li woke up the next morning to a crash. She looked around. There was nothing. She went to get up but heard a meow. Bundle was sleeping on top of her.

"Get off bundle." she said putting the cat next to her. Bundle meowed then went back to sleep. The room was very cool. Then li noticed a window was open. She went up and looked at it. Nothing seemed weird--except the piece of black cloth hanging from it. It looked like somebody--or something--ripped there robe trying to get in--or out. Then li remembered the guy who had been looking at her at the pizza place with Joey. He must have seen them leaving and followed her back there. She shook and closed the window. She checked herself for any signs of rape or cuts. Nothing. She put on her clothes and went out the door. Her mom and dad still weren't there but that was nothing new really. She went to the end of the block where matt was.

"Where were you yesterday?" he asked. "We were gonna go to --Li what's wrong?"

Li showed him the cloth and said everything she thought. Matt looked at it. Matt was like her best friend and her brother.

"I knew this place was screwed up." he said. "He could have rapped you--or hurt you.Then oh my god. you can be such an idiot. Its out parents fault we movehere. If you ever see that guy again show me. Ilriphim apart. dont you leave my side today got it?" then he looked at her. "You're alright right?"

She nodded.

"Yeah."

They went down to the class where a bus was waiting,

"You going?" he asked.

"Yeah."

"Me too." he went on the bus. There were Sam and Becky with a headset on each ear. Monica was talking on her cell to her friends Kristy. Then a loud voice came from no where.

"Hi matt."

Matt looked around and saw Christy standing right behind him.

:"what're you doing?" he asked. "You can't come on the trip. It's for 10 and 11 grade only."

She looked at him with big eager eyes.

"Im sure they'll let me when you tell them I can come--right matty?"

Matt didn't like that name.

"No go to class Christy."

"But I wanna be with you."

"Go hang out with randy or something."

Randy and Christy were cousins. They both lived in Losetown for about a year. That gave Christy plenty of time to get a big crush on matt that wouldn't die.

"Christy." Li said sound annoyed. "We gotta go and so do you."

She looked at Li meanly and went out of the bus flashing the middle finger in her direction. Matt flashed it right back at her for Li and they went by where Monica was. Then yugi came on and waved to Li. she called him over. Matt looked at him.

"Whos that?" he asked.

Yugi went down in front of li.

"Matt this is my friend yugi. Yugi--this is matt."

"hi." yugi said.

"Hi."

Yugi turned around just in time for li to see the short guy who had been bothering her in the hall the other day come on with yusuke. And a guy with long red hair. Li felt her cheeks turn a different color when she saw him. He was hot. He had the most beautiful green eyes she had ever seen. She heard something fall on the floor. Becky dropped her cd player as she stared at him.

"Becky." Sam said. "You dropped my cd player. What're you staring at? Becky?" Becky grinned as the red haired boy went by her. They locked eyes and he sat behind her with the short guy. Then they heard a bang and a tall short red haired guy came in and went o sit by yusuke. Li heard them talking.

"I said to be sutle." yusuke said.

"I don't know what that means." the boy said.

"You can be a complete moron sometimes kuwabara."

kuwabara. That was a weird name.

Then the bus started to move and they stopped talking and whispered with the short guy Hiei and the guy with the red hair. Matt talked to Monica and Sam got her cd player back and mumbled about how dumb her sister could be. Then they sang along to a good charlotte song. Yugi and li talked too.

"Have you ever been to the museum?" he asked.

"Um--nope. you?"

"Yeah. A lot."

"It must be pretty cool then."

"you could say that."

Li rubbed her face. She was tired.

"you look tired." yugi said.

She nodded.

"Look what I found when I woke up this morning." she pulled the cloth out of her messenger bag. Yugi took it from her.

"Where did you find this?" he asked.

"it was on my window this morning." she said. "It was open but I closed all my windows last night. I think somebody might have come in."

Yugi was looking at it. He looked like there was soemthing bad going on but he wasn't gonna tell her. The bus stopped. He gave her the cloth.

"come on." matt said. "I wanna go inside."

Li got out of the bus and looked up at the building. Domino museum. Nice.

"Come on." Sam yelled.

There wasn't a lot of them. Matt jess Sam Becky Monica yugi and some kids. They went in. it was very --museum. The walls were white and the floor had a white thing. The tour was going to look at all the paintings and stuff. She looked at her friends. Li wanted to go back to her room. She wanted Joey to be there. Matt came over to her.

"Jess and I found a backroom." he said.

"What's in it?"

"I don't know. Come with us."

Li went over to where the others were. Sam and Becky had heard what matt said to her and Monica wanted to come. Matt opened the door he had found and they went in. There was a hallway. They went down it.

"What if they start the tour?" Becky asked.

"I don't like tours." Monica said.

They went down the hall until they came into a big room full of Egyptian things.

"This is the place they won't open yet." Becky said.

Matt looked around. Li went to a thing on the wall. It was weird. It had a boy on it. He had short hair. Li touched it. Her mind went back like she was remembering. The boy--a garden-- there was an attack--she had to go--

"Li."

She was breathing weird.

"li." matt touched her and she looked at him.

"That guy."

Matt looked at the picture.

"I know him--"he said.

Monica looked at it then yelled.

"Yugi?"

Li looked at it and saw the guy next to him was yugi. Then there was a noise behind them.

"Guys? You down here?" yugi was right there. He saw them and the thing on the wall.

"Yugi." Monica asked.. "Why are you on the thing?"

Yugi looked at her.

"That's not me." he said. "That's--um--a phereoh. his name was athem I--come here all the time."

"But this is not open." Sam said.

"Then why are you guys here?" he asked.

Sam just looked at him.

"Um--we were--um--there wasn't anything to do so we came here."

Yugi looked at li. she looked really bad.

"Li you alright?" he asked.

"I know him." she said. "The boy next to the phereoh in the thing."

Yugi looked at her. She saw the yellow light come out of his necklace. the eye on the front glowed for a minute. She looked at it. Then she saw yugi. He looked different. He was taller and his eyes more sexy. Then a door opened. There stood a girl with long black hair and blue eyes. She had a brown dress on and she stood there looking at them.

"phereoh?" she asked looking at yugi.

"um--yeah?" he said.

Li looked at him. This was all very--weird. The girl looked at her. Her eyes went right in her. It felt like she saw inside of her. Then she looked at the others that way.

"The chosen." she says with a weird thing in her voice like she had found something she had been looking for forever.

Monica looked at her.

"The what?" she said. "look--"

"Ishizu. My name is Ishizu."

"--Ishizu. Were sorry were down here but we were just looking we'll leave."

She went by the door. Ishizu got in front of her.

"wait." she said. "You don't understand. You're the chosen."

"What's the chosen?" asked matt.

"The chosen from Egypt."

Matt looked at her.

"Were from Losetown not Egypt."

Ishizu looked away.

"Not in this lifetime." then she looked at yugi. "oh phereoh you brought them here?"

"I don't know what's going on Ishizu." he said. His voice was deeper and more--deep.

Ishizu sighed.

"Then I must tell you." she said. "Back in Egypt when your rulled--"

"wait." Sam said. "Yugi didn't rule Egypt--did you yugi?"

He sighed.

"Call me yami. Im the spirit of the millennium puzzle."

Sam looked at the thing around his neck.

"That's a milleium puzzle. What's a millennium puzzle?"

"In ancient Egypt thousands of years ago. A powerful phereoh-yami or athem- ruled over the land. But dark magic soon covered the place and the phereoh finally locked all the magic away in the millennium iteams. Including his own soul in the millennium puzzle. Not so long ago yugi muoto was given the puzzle and he put it together and unleashed not only the phereoh but the dark magic. Ancient things like this tell of how the phereoh would come back and save the planet from the darkness again. They also say how his sister would also return with there power guardians. They helped the phereoh and his sister protect them from the magic. They each had a gift of there own. Ancient things said that they would all come back recarnated as new beings to help the phereoh save the planet from the darkness again. That's why your here. You are the guardians or the chosen." ishizu said.

There was silence. Then jess started laughing.

"Magic?" she asked. "Reincarnation? Phereohs? The chosen? That's stupid."

Monica looked at ishizu.

"Can you prove it?" she asked.

Ishizu nodded.

"The guardians all have a symbol somewhere on there bodies. They give us a clue to what there powers are. There's nothing on what the powers where or who the guardians where but I know how to interpreter the writing on the symbols."

Lis heart stopped. That tattoo on her leg. Was it all true?

"I have a tattoo." she said. She lifted up her jeans and showed them her tattoo. Ishizu looked at it.

"That's it." she said.

Yami looked at her.

"I knew there was a connection. I knew it the minute you met yugi."

Li felt her face blush. Sam and Becky started looking for tattoos on themselves. So did Monica and matt. Jess just stared at them.

"Found it." Sam said showing off the tattoo on her stomach. It looked alot like Lis but different. Becky sighed.

"I can't find it." she said.

"I found mine." matt said showing them the tattoo on his arm.

"Matt this is dumb." jess said. "Your all acting dumb. Thanks alot ipizu."

"My name is ishizu."

Jess went to the stairs.

"Im going to the tour." she said and left.

"Wait jess." Monica said. "Im sorry ishizu but we can't let her leave. Can we come back later?"

"Whatever you like. Im always here."

Monica went after her friend and matt followed with Becky and Sam right behind him. Li stayed though. She looked at the thing on the wall.

"Ishizu--whos he?" she asked.

"That was the priest seth. He was a good friend of the phereoh for a long time. He lived in with the royal family. And the guardians."

She looked at her with eyes that said more then her lips then turned and left. It was just li and yami now--or was it yugi?

"um yami?" she asked.

"Yugi."

Li grinned. Then looked at her watch. It had been an hour since they went down there. They were far behind the group. Li went up the stairs. They got to the top. Li noticed that somebody outside was watching her. She looked. There was the same guy she had seen the other day.

"Yugi. That's the guy."

He looked.

"Odion?" he asked.

"Odi-what?"

"Never mind. Let's just go."

Li went toward the wall and down towards the group. The guy was weird. Yugi went with her.

"Li Ill walk you to your house tonight if you want."

Li nodded.

"Thanx yugi."

"Call me Yug."

Meanwhile.

Kuwabara and yusuke went down the hall that was called "rare jewels." kurama and Hiei were already there.

"Find them?" yusuke asked.

Hiei nodded.

"1 out of 5." he said. "The gem is in that case."

Yusuke looked in. a big white gem sparkled up at them. It was shiny and glowed with power. Yusuke could feel it coming out of the tank.

"How do we get it out of there?" he asked.

Kurama pulled out a red rose that turned into a whip. He flicked it against the glass and it went in half. Hiei caught them as kurama put them gem in his messenger bag.

"Where are the rest?" kuwabara asked.

"Somewhere in here." kurama said. "I think though that maybe somebody has them already. They just don't know it."

Yusuke shrugged.

"Whatever."

meanwhile.

Odion went down a dark place and into a building. It was dark and cool. a man sat in front of him with sand colored hair and tan skin. He had a black robe on like his there was an eye on the hood of it. He had the millennium rod in his hand.

"Master. We found the guardians." odion said.

"And the girl?"

"Her too. But she's still being protected by her parents house sir."

The man laughed.

"Well that's why I hired you odion."

"Um--master?"

"Think about it odion."

well dats all for now. r + r. until next time.


	3. Chapter: until death did them apart

Hi guys. its me. nothing to say except enjoy the quiz.

back at the museum bus.

The bus got off at the school. It was in the afternoon. Class had been out a long time. Yugi matt and li all got off together. The sun had just went down and it was getting dark. There was a honk and matts mom drove to get him. Yugi and li started to go to lis house. They were neighbors really. Yugi lived a couple house away so they went and talked. They got to the house. The windows were all dark except the window in Lis room. It was open.

"yugi." she said. "I closed that when I got up."

"Ill go in with you." he said and went to the door. Li put the key in. the house was dark.

"Mom? Dad?" she said up the stairs. No answer came.

Yugi went up in front of her. Li went behind him looking around. They got to her room. The window was open in the breeze. Bundle was still on her bed.

"Where your parents?" he asked her.

Li shrugged. It was Tuesday. They should have been there by then. Or at least her mom.

"I dunno. Let me call." she took out her cell and put in her moms number. To her surprise she heard a song coming from her mom's room. Li went into the room. It was dark. There was a figure on the bed with its arms wide out. There was an uneasy quite in the room. Li looked at yugi who felt it too. He knew there was something wrong--he just didn't know what. Li went over to the figure. It was a lady who was on her side.

"Mom?" she asked pulling the limp figure toward her.

The body went to look at her. Dead eyes stared back up at her. A look a panic frozen in them forever. Blood soaked her shirt. Her hair settled messily on her face. Li screamed. She took a step back and saw somebody on the floor. A man. A large red cut oozing blood on his neck. His eyes were shut but a look of pain was on his face.

"Yugi." Li half yelled half cried.

that night.

Li was in yugis room. It was past midnight. Li had just finished talking to the cops. Her parents had been dead for a few hours. Li couldn't cry. She wasn't angry. She wasn't sad. She was empty. She couldn't feel. It wasn't real to her. Yugi came in.

"The cops said you can pick where you go next since you don't have anymore family." he said. "You can stay here...if you want."

She looked at him. Yami had been right. There was a connection between them. She had to stay there.

"Can I?" she asked. Her voice sounded far away.

He nodded. Li felt tears come down out of her eyes. Then she couldn't stop them. Yugi hugged her. She cried for hours it felt like. She couldn't stop no matter what she did. It was not easy to breathe. Yugi never moved though. Until finally she cried herself to sleep. Yugi put her on his bed and went down stairs. The cops looked at him.

"Mr. Muoto..."

"Yugi."

"Um yugi. Where's is Li?"

"She's upstairs sleeping."

"We need to ask her a few questions."

"She just lost her parents. She cried herself to sleep. She can't answer anything for you right now."

The cops looked at him with annoyince and left. Yami came to him.

"I think I know who did this." he said.

"Who?"

"She's been followed by a rarehunter. A rarehunter must have been in her room last night. Marik did something--but why?"

"Maybe he knows she's a guardian-or chosen--whatever they are. But yami-- why Li? Doesn't that mean all the other guardians are in danger too?"

Yami shrugged.

"I have the weirdest feeling that maybe--there's something different about her. Or at least different from the other guardians. Why else would she have reacted so weird to seeing the picture of seth at the museum? She has dreams yugi. I can see it in her. She dreams about Egypt. About her life there. We just have to find out what it all means."

Yugi thought about Li.

"We have to take her back to ishizu." yami said.

"She can't go now. Her parents just died yami."

"I know but--it might be important. Whoever killed them might come back for her. They obviously know where she lives so they might come back to finish up there job."

Yugi nodded.

"We'll talk to her in the morning."

meanwhile.

Sam woke up. Ice like sweat dripped down her face. She pulled her blanket close to her. The darkness in the room was not comforting but weird. She got up slowly. She had just had a weird dream. There were dead bodies. Somebody killed them. There was a funeral. Li was there. She had been crying. She and becky and matt were all there. Then that red haired guy was there too. He was with Becky. But there had been somebody else. A girl. With long black hair. Sam felt her stomach turn into a knot. She killed them. The people at the funeral. The girl killed them. Sam shook her head. It was just a dream. Right? Sam looked over at Becky. Her room was across the hall from her. She was sleeping with a smile on her face. Becky always slept like that. She said she dreampt of happy things like dragons and flying and roses. Sam sighed. She always dreampt the worst. Dead bodies murder. blood. Always. The weird part was Sam would sometimes blank out in the middle of the day and dream. Like--she was at the store and she'd get robbed. Then it would happen.

"Becky?" she called across the hall.

"hm?"

"I had another dream."

Becky went up.

"What happened this time? Who died?"

Becky thought Sam was full of it.

"I dunno. Li was really upset though. That red haired guy was there with you."

Becky went over by her sister.

"Finally. You dream something that I wanna know about."

"It wasn't anything big. You guys were just--together."

"Is he like the guy from your other dreams?"

Sam had dreamt for as long as she could remember a dream about Becky. It was always the same. Becky was with a fox made of ice. She had roses all tied up in her hair. Half way through the dream the fox would turn into a human with long silver hair. They were on the other side of a wall made of black smoke. Sam was on the other side watching them. shed yell and scream but in the end theyd always leave her there.

"Yeah. Like the guy in my dream. Only it was the guy from the bus."

There was quiet.

"Sam? Do you think what that ishizu lady said was true?"

Sam stopped. She hadn't really thought about it. It al seemed like a rpg. All planned out. Sam didn't know what to think. But if it were true it would explain her tattoo and her weird dreams.

"I don't know." she said. "well have to go back and see."

Becky nodded then went back to her room. When Sam was sure she was sleeping she called Lis house. A man answered.

"The Adams family."

"Um--Mr. Adams?"

"No this is sheriff Talock from the d.d.p.d."

"The downtown domino police department?"

"Yeah that's us."

"What happened? Where's Li?"

"Are you a friend of hers?"

"Yeah."

"Lis parents were killed tonight. Li is staying with the muotos until further notice. Would you like there number?"

Sam's heart stopped. Li's parents were dead?"

"Um miss?"

Sam hung up.

the next day.

Li looked up. The ceiling looked far away. Where was she? Had last night been a dream? She went up. She was in yugis bedroom. It was true. Li felt like she didn't have any tears left to cry. She looked at her watch. It was an hour past class started. Was she there all by herself? She went down in the living room. A few cops were there talking to the neighbors outside.

"morning miss Adams." a cop said.

Li saw yugi near by.

"Yugi?"

"Hi li. want something to eat?"

"Why aren't you at class?"

"I didn't wanna leave you hear by yourself. Grandpa isn't here so I stayed. There bringing over your stuff today. A cop said they'll have it here by noon."

Li felt her face grin.

"Thanx yugi. For everything."

"It's no big deal. Matt came by earlier. Sam called him at 4 in the morning last night and said what happened. Did you call her?"

"No."

"Well anyways. There all coming over after class. That is if you want them to."

Li nodded. She didn't wanna be alone. She wanted people there with her. That way she couldn't get hurt and neither could they. Like her parents had. Li started to think.

"What if I had been there?" she thought as yugi went to get her something to eat. "What if I haven't went on that trip? What if I hadn't let that guy--odion--see me at the restraunt that night?"

Yugi looked at her as he brought her a cup of starbucks coffee.

"A cop brought this by earlier."

"What if I had been there yugi?"

He sighed.

"There's nothing you could do about it Li. it was there time. Yami and I were talking though."

She looked at him.

"Yeah?"

"He said maybe--we should go back to ishizu and--maybe the guy who did this--li. we think marik is after you."

"Marik?"

So yugi said everything about marik and the robed men who worked for him. Li nodded as she drank her coffee, it was warm, but she could barely feel it. She could barely feel anything. Yugi nodded.

"We think he has something to do with this. Yami thinks it. Im not sure. I do know that if you want we can go see her today. Or we can wait. Your choice."

Li thought for a moment. She wasn't ready to go anywhere. She didn't wanna go anywhere. Not to see some lady. Not to the place she had been when her parents were getting killed. No. she wanted to stay there. She shook her head.

"I need time."

Yugi nodded.

"I understand. Trust me."

awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww. ow tue. silence. opps sorry. well dats all for now. remember to r+r. until next time.


	4. Chapter 4: The funeral and frozen time

Me again...nothing to say but here it is and enjoy.( pleaaaase review!) LOL Now let's begin...

a week later.

"Li you up?"

Li looked at the door. Yugi stood there. She had moved into the guest room and yugi had his room back. He was dressed in all black.

"You ready to go?"

She nodded. Her black shirt clung to her and her skirt did too. She felt so weird. She had never been to a funeral before. Her hair was down and she looked at yugi.

"It feels so weird." she said quietly.

He nodded.

"It's just us. He isn't coming." he tilted his head towards a shut door.

"Are the cops coming?"

"I dunno."

Li laughed for a moment. That was there joke. The cop seemed to be everywhere else those days. Yugi and her went out the door and went to the graveyard. it was a cool day. Li breathed in the fresh air. It filled her lungs. it felt good to breathe. She had just started going back to class a few days ago. Life was getting back to normal. They got there. A crowd was there. No family of hers. The only family she had was her parents. Now all she had were the moutos. And the cops. Matt came over to her. His hair spiked up and in a black shirt and pants. He gave her a hug.

"You alright?"

"I will be."

It wasn't open casket. it was just a few nice words about a work-a-holic and her alcoholic husband. co workers and friends talked about what good people they were. Li knew half of what they said wasn't true. Her parents may be dead but they weren't the nicest people. Her dad was mean and got kind of freaky when he drank. Her mom was always stressed and tiered. But they were all Li had. Now they were not there. Finally the priest said some final words and the burial began. Li walked over to the 2 large holes in the ground. 2 caskets. 2 wholes in the ground. 2 wholes in her heart. She took the white lily she brought with her and threw it on her moms casket. Things seemed to sow down a bit as she did like she was watching it from somewhere else. Then a voice came from behind her.

"They were your parents?"

She turned around. The red haired guy?

"Yeah."

"Im sorry. I lost my family when I was a kid."

"Really?"

"Yeah. It hurts for a long time then things just move on. You heal. Life goes on. For a long tie it feels like your all by yourself and you forget abut the friends around you. I forgot how many of my friends where behind me."

He looked away for a moment.

"But--"he said. "--there there. If you ever need any thing Li Im here. I know where not the best of friends but I know what your going through. Trust me. Ive lost a lot in my life. I know all about pain."

"thanx--Im sorry. What's your name?"

"Kurama."

"Well thanx kurama."

She went away from the holes and went by matt. She felt tears go down her face but she took them away. Not there. Matt hugged her. His warmth traveled into her arms and she felt like she was loved.

Becky stared down into the holes. It reminded her of something so long ago. Her moms accident. Her father left them. But she and Sam were alright. How could you miss parents that were never there? Then she felt somebody's eyes on her. She looked behind her. The red haired man was there watching her.

"hi." she said suddenly shy.

"Hi."

Becky wasn't very good at talking to guys. Its not like she didn't got to. Guys were usually all over Becky. She was very pretty, but she never liked them. Becky was shy when it came to that.

"did you know them?" he asked getting closer to her.

Becky nodded.

"for most of my life." she said quietly.

"li looks like shes taking it well."

Lis a good actress."

He noded.

"its not easy." he laughed."Im sorry. I didnt introduce myself. Im suichi kurama. your--rebeccah right?"

"You can call me Becky. Only my mom ever called me rebeccah. I hated it."

"Yeah. Nobody ever calls me suichi. I like kurama."

"So kurama-- you knew lis parents?"

"No. but I heard at class about what happened and wanted to see for myself. I don't know Li very well but it always feels good to have somebody show they care...right?"

She nodded. She shivered as a cool wind blew by. It was like ice prickling her skin. She rubbed her arms with her slightly numb hands then blew into them and repeated the process. kurama watched her.

"Here."

He took off his jacket and gave it to her. She put it on. It wasn't like anything shed put on before. It warmed her entire body and left her with a war-not-too-hit feeling.

"thanx." she said as she looked into his eyes. She had the weirdest feeling about him. He looked like somebody she had met before. Like they were friends--or at least people who talked everyday. if only she could remember.

Sam looked at her sister and kurama talking. A flash of deja vo passed over her. It was just like the dream she had had. She looked around. Matt and li were talking. Just like the dream. She looked up. Somebody had just arrived. She was in an all black dress that was right above her knee. Her face was hidden by a veil. Sam couldn't really tell but she looked pretty. Her figure at least. She looked like the girl from the dream but--no. It wasn't her. it couldn't be. They looked different. Sam looked away and made her way over to where tea and tristian stood talking.

a month later.

"Come on li the guys are waiting." yugi called to li as she put on her favorite chocker.

"Im coming. sheesh.:" she went down the stars and waved good bye to grandpa and the new guy who worked at the store Ted. she and yugi made there way downtown. the guys were waiting at the arcade. That's how they had been spending there weekends those past few months. it helped li get her mind off thing grandpa got them out of the shop Ted got to work in peace and yugi got to go to the arcade.

"Hi guys." yugi said happily as they came up to there friends who were already at the machines.

"Hey yug. How's Ted?" Joey asked.

:"he's good. Grandpas giving him a hard time."

"Poor Ted. Hey li."

Joey grinned at her.

": hi Joey."

"Wanna play air hockey?"

"Sure."

She and him over to the table as yugi went to where matt and Monica where having something to drink.

"Matt. Monica. What's up?"

"Matt put down his drink.

"I beat tirstians high score on galactic avenger 5."

"Where is he now?"

"Still at the machine. He's trying to get his title back. Of course he's been there for the last hour and a half."

Monica laughed.

"Its true sadly." she said.

Yugi nodded.

Then suddenly a weird voice piped up.

"Hi matt."

yugi and matt and Monica looked over and saw Christy standing there. she had on a black shirt and a pair of capris. She wore the hat she stole form matt at summer camp last year on her head to hide her messy brown hair. Matt looked at her and sighed.

"Hi Christy."

"Wanna hang out?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Im with my friends."

"Were friends aren't we matty?"

"No."

"What? After all I did for you. I hang out with you at summer camp. I call you on the phone. I talk to you on the computer. I go to your locker and your house. I sit with you at lunch and were not friends?"

"no. not really."

Christy puffed her cheeks out and looked at Monica and yugi.

"So youd rather hang out with these losers then with me?"

"There not losers and Id rather hang out with a cat with rabies then you."

"yeah." Monica said. "So go away."

"Make me."

"fine." she got up always ready for a fight.

Christy backed up a few steps then took a step towards her. Monica was a few good inches bigger then Christy and could easily crush her. Christy opened her mouth to say a comment on how the fight wasn't fair because it was obvious Monica weighed a few good hundred pounds then take off but there was an odd silence. Like the kind before it rains. Everybody froze. Joey looked up from the game.

"What's going on?" he asked.

Nobody answered. the whole arcade grew quiet. It was almost like they were the only living things in the room. Everybody besides yugi and his friends were frozen. the kids at the quarter machine. The girls getting food at the restraunt. The guy who was always complaing Joey rigged the air hockey machine for free games. The kids who were laughing at tristian because of his attempt at the game. Everybody. Monica looked at them.

"What the?" she asked unable to find the right words.

yugi shrugged just as surprised as her.

Joey put down his air hockey tool and looked at li.

"What did tristian do?" he asked.

"I didn't do anything." he said as the machine beeped game over."

Yugi looked at tea.

"This is weird."

Then suddenly the doors flew open at the end of the room. A pair of robed men stood there looking at them.

"Get them. Don't harm the girl." the taller man said in a low rusty voice like he had a scratchy throat.

Li backed up to the back of the room. There was an emergency exit like any good place should have. She grabbed the doorknob and pushed it open slightly. She felt the outside breeze tug at her hair as if begging her to come. She looked at Monica and matt were crouched behind a pair of ping pong games and Joey and the others were on the floor. Everybody was hiding except Christy who stood there like a moron staring at the on coming men with an annoying scene of curiosity. Matt looked at li who looked at the door. Matt nodded and mouthed: "wait you go. Ill follow." she nodded and went through the door and into the frozen place. Groups of people were frozen in place.

"oh my god." she whispered.

Her feet led her to Becky's house. A cute squirrel and chipmunk were frozen in there spots on the front lawn. She went through the front door to see Sam on the sofa frozen.

"Sam wake up." she yelled. "Don't be frozen Sam."

Then Sam moved.

"What? li Im sleeping? li? What're you doing here?" she asked as she went up.

"Sam. The arcade--everybody was frozen."

"Why? Li --there frozen?"

"Yeah. Where's Becky?"

"In her room. She was playing some video game last time I checked."

Li went down the hall and into the blue room that was Becky's. The walls were covered in rock band posters and pictures of Becky's friends. in the middle of it all was Becky who was sitting on the floor with a video game on.

"Becky." said li as she went over to her friend.

"Hi li what's up?"

"Come outside." she lead the sisters outside and showed them the frozen animals on the lawn. Sam looked around in disbelief.

"What the--wow."

Then there was the sound of heavy footsteps coming towards them.

"Did she come this way?" asked a voice. it was deep with a weird accent under it.

"yeah." a rusty voice responded.

Lis heart stopped. Those were those men...they were looking for her. she went to the front door of the house and jiggled the doorknob. it was locked.

"Sam." she yelled. "Tell me you have a key."

Sam stuck her hand in her pockets and shook her head.

"No why?"

Li said to them what was going on. Sam showed her the underneath of the neighbor's car. Li went there and stayed low. Becky and Sam acted like they were frozen. the men came around the corner. There hoods hid there faces as they searched the yard for li. li could feel her heart beating as they got closer and closer. She tried going farther under the car but if she did shed come out the other side. Then she felt something grab her foot. She looked back and saw a robed man looking at her.

"Hi."

She tried to get free but he was too strong. He pulled her from underneath the car and to her feet. He took over to where the other man was.

"Found her." he said proudly showing her off like she was a prize.

The other man nodded.

"Now tell me where are your friends?" the man asked looking at her in the eye.

He sent a chill down her spine. They were the color of dried blood. A creepy blackish red color. She broke away from them and looked at Sam and Becky who were both completely still. They were in drama and were trained to do that. Something in her said she couldn't say anything. If the whole place was frozen why weren't she and them? That had to mean something. Li started to lye. She was in drama too.

"I-I dunno." she said. "I lost them when we left the building."

The man looked away.

"Your coming with us." he said sounding more like an order then anything.

The other man grabbed li tighter. She tried to pull away but she couldn't.

"No let me go." she yelled pulling on the man.

There was a strong breeze. li moved her head to avoid it. Sam and Becky looked at each other without moving there heads. There eyes watered form the wind. Then the rusty voiced mans hood flew back. li let a scream stop in her throat. The mans face was covered with horrible skin that stretched just to cover his face. His mouth was slightly twisted and his horrible eyes were like a pair of scratches. There was no hair on his head with the exception of colorless fuzz that spotted parts of his disfigured scalp. Then there came a yell. the men looked and saw Sam. she had a look of something on her face. The men looked at her then the ugly man pulled up his hood.

"Get them." he ordered.

"Sam. go." li yelled breaking free of the mans grasp and taking off.

Becky Sam and li all went different ways.

"_Good luck guys." _li though as she went far away form Becky's house. The place seemed so different when nothing moved. Familiar trees and houses were different and confusing. welcoming sights and sounds came to her as cool and unfriendly. The world seemed a darker place. The man wasn't far behind her as she went around the corner. She could hear him coming. footstep after footstep. Soon all she could hear was her deep breathes and the beating of her heart. Her legs hurt as she pushed herself to keep going. Then the footsteps stopped. li stopped and looked behind her. He stood there with a gun in hand. It looked like the kind she saw hunters with. Her heart froze. Before she could go or yell he aimed. A dart whizzed at her stomach and hit in the center. She went over. The pain tingled. Then she felt a slight tingle. Her eyelids grew heavy. She fell over on the ground. Lis world went dark.

The man went over to lis limp body and picked her up. He pulled a walie talkie out of his robe and began to talk.

"I have the girl." he said. "Master odion--what about the others?"

"**_Well take care of them later. The master requests we bring her in immediately."_**

"Well I might just wanna have my fun. She's a very girl odion."

"**_The master wants her now Oro. You know the plan so stick to it."_**

He clicked off the walkie talkie and made his way to the meeting place. It wasn't the smartest idea to keep the master waiting.

well taht's all for now folks! Please review...if you don't I woun't write another! Please review...I dedicate this story to my good friend Victoria! Hi! Until next time.


	5. Chapter 5: What happened and Matt's pov

**Hi everybody! Thanx for the review...Nobody had reviewed for this story soI was sooooo happy when I saw it on my page! So with out any further ado...here it is! **

Becky looked around. She lost him. Frozen people stared at her blankly as she made her way through domino wall. She went down by the near by water fountain in the middle of the action. The water froze in mid air. Like beautiful dimand that refused to come to the ground. Like ice. Only they were darker colored like everything else in that place. Becky reached out and touched it. It was frozen as she put it in the palm of her hand. It was so pretty. She loved water. Ice more though. Then suddenly she heard a noise. She hadn't heard a noise in a long time. She looked up. The water from the fountain unfroze and started falling into the pool at the bottom.

"wow." she said.

Then all the water started doing it. Then suddenly like a burst of wind the mall moved. people kept walking. Noise came from everywhere. Light came from nowhere. It hurt Becky's ears and eyes for a minute but then she was used to it. She felt a cool trickle go down her hand. Her ice dimand unfroze also and was now just a puddle. She sadly dumped it in with all the rest of the water at in the pool and went up. She had to find Sam. it would definitely weirder looking for her in a crowd of moving people. She went out of the mall and down towards the arcade.

"Sam." she yelled. But there was no answer. at least not from Sam.

"Becky." yelled a voice from somewhere in front of her.

She looked up and saw matt and yugi and Joey and all her other friends coming towards her. They went over to her. Joey looked worried. So did matt and Monica and tristian and tea and--yami. Becky saw yamis face and eyes where yugis were supposed to be. to think she had only know then guy for about a month and already she could realize when something was different.

"Your not gonna believe it." said Monica. "Everything and everybody was--"

"--frozen. I know. I wasn't." she said with a satisfied grin on her face.

It wasn't everyday you where smart enough to finish Monica roteros sentences.

"thanx." she said sarcastically.

"Have ya seen li?" asked Joey with concern in his voice.

Becky's heart stopped. li.

"There was this really ugly guy in a robe." she said. "He went after her down by my house. Sam me and her all went different ways.

"The rarehunters." said yami.

"What do they want with us?" matt asked.

"We don't have anything they want." tristian said. "Unless you count the egyptian god cards. The millenium puzzle. yami. The phereohs power. but really nothing new."

yami looked at the others.

"We should be looking for li and Sam." he started. "But--we need to figure out what they want with us. That way we know where to find them and if we need to be ready for any more attacks."

"yamis right." tea said. "We have to. Or they might start coming after us. Or the people we love. Like grandpa and Ted. Like they did lis parents."

Matt nodded and so did Monica. yami led them to the domino museum that was usualy for a saturday morning. They came in and the cool air conditioner calmed there bodies. yami went up to the front desk.

"Is ishizu here?" he asked.

The girl at the front desk looked at him. Her blonde hair was back in a ponytail. Her hazel eyes stared at him with question but she answered him.

"Yeah you wanna talk to her?" she asked.

Yami nodded.

"Who can I says here?" se asked.

"Just tell her the phereoh."

The girl nodded and went into a backroom where the sign employees only hung. Joey looked at Becky.

"Was she alright?" he asked her. "i mean did the rarehunter guys--hurt her or anything?"

Becky shook her head.

"No. Im not sure about now though."

Joey looked away. The girl came out of the room.

"She's says to come in." the girl said going back to her spot.

"thanx--"

"Autumn. Autumn winters."

"--thanx autumn."

They went down into the door that matt and jess had found a month ago. matt couldn't believe he was back there. That day at the museum seemed like a long time ago. He could still remember what he had heard about him having powers. It had just seemed like a joke but now he wasn't so sure. They went down the stairs and into the room they had been in before. All the same artifacts but now there was a desk in the far corner covered in papers and pictures of artcicafacts.

"Ishizu?" called yami.

She seemed to come out of nowhere. She was wearing the same thing she had the day they met her.

"I knew youde be back." she said. "Have you returned because of the freezing time?"

Matt looked at her.

"How do you know about it? Everybody was frozen."

She lifted a charm from off her neck. It was a frost blue an sparkled like a diamond.

"It keeps me from being affected by shadow spells."

"A shadow spell?" he asked.

Ishizu looked at them.

"Time wasn't frozen." she said. "You where just taken to the shadow realm."

"The what?" asked Monica now. It was her chance to be confused.

"The shadow realm is a place away from reality." ishizu explained. " it has alot to do with the dark magic I said last time you were here. I think my brother may have put a spell to kidnap you and your friends."

"marik." matt said. "Yami was telling us about him and his rarehunters. What does he want from is though?"

"You were guardians." she explained. "They protected the phereoh and phereohis. They were important and powerful. He probably has some evil idea to take over the world again."

"So he does this alot then huh?" asked matt sarcasticly.

"Just then a boom of thunder clapped and lightening shut all the lights off. Tea gasped. Then there was a click. Matt had his lighter clutched firmly in his hand. Then a dark figure appeared at the top of the stairs. They all yelled. There was a flash of lightening and Sam stood there.

"Sam." Becky yelled as she went towards her sister. Sam looked at her.

"Where were you rebeccah lyne putz." she barked shaking her head to get the water off.

They started to talk really loudly until Monica interupted.

"Um if you dont mind id like to hear the end of what ishizu has to say." se said flatly as se looked away from them. "ishizu what were you saying?"

"wait." Sam said. "doesnt anybody care about me?"

"No. not really." Monica said starting to get seriously p.od.

"anyway." said ishizu in the dim glow of matts lighter. "Like I was saying. My brother will stop at nothing to get what he wants. You must leave. its not safe here. go to your houses and come back tomorrow. Il put up a shield to protect us. When the power comes back I will look up information in your powers."

"What about li?" asked joey as matt nodded.

"Whatever happens my brother won't harm her. at least not now. I swear. now go."

They nodded and left. Matt had an odd feeling in his stomach. he couldnt leave his best friend with a lunitic all night? But--ishizu seemed to know what she was talking about so he went with it. For the moment at least.

Matt's p.o.v.

I picked at the food on my plate. I wasn't very hungry. My mom looked at me from across the table.

"Honey--what's wrong?"

I looked at her. It was just me and her who lived here so she liked to pry into my private life. She always asked if something was wrong--though there was never anything I really wanted to talk to her about.

"no mom."

I sighed.

"Im going to my room."

I went up.

"Honey?"

"Hm?"

"Are you on drugs?"

"What?"

"Well youve been so--moody lately. and youve been hanging around with that--li girl and her friends. That boy with the new york accent must be a drug dealer. Loey is it?"

"Joey mom. and Im not on drugs."

"dont lye to me Matthew Patrick Donovan."

"Oh god. mom shut up."

"As long as you live in this house ill talk as long as I want."

"You do that mom. Im outta here."

I went up to my room and threw some stuff into my messenger bag. Some clothes and my toothbrush and some other stuff. I went down stairs. My mom was still standing there.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Away."

"Your 15--where are you gonna go?"

"Like I said far far away."

I went passed her. i avoided her grabbing my shirt and went out the door of our apartment.

"You'll be back." she yelled after me.

I didn't answer.

"Fine dont come back until you learn whose in charge around here. I dont want you here anyway."

She slammed the door to the apartment as I reached the bottom floor and left. Dark clouds formed in the sky. The only light came from dim street lights set up around the place. I got abut 4 miles away when I collapsed underneath a palm tree. It gave me a lot of time to think. My brain buzzed with my mom what ishizu said and Li. I hope she was alright. I was really worried about her. She was my best friend. If that creep Marik touched her Ide--you get the picture. I had thought all about it since I left the museum earlier. I wanted to tell my mom but she wouldn't understand. She never does. She hates li because she thinks she's a bad influence on me. She didn't really like any of my friends. I closed my eyes. I wanted to just pass out. Or better then that to wake up in my bed in Losetown and find this all was fake. Suddenly a sharp icey feeling dripped down my neck.

"What?" I yelled just to find it was jus rain.

Rain. I loved rain. It reminded me of my favorite dream I ever had. There was this beautiful girl with blonde hair and purple eyes. She kissed me and all the pain in my body would go away. I forgot all about dad leaving and mom not trusting me. I thought of a future that had just us. together forever. But then Id get a weird feeling Id have to fight for her. Save her life. Then Id wake up. Like always. Just as the best part was coming I d wake up. Reminds me of my life huh? The rain began to pound down on me. The dumb tree didn't do anything to keep me from being wet. I stuck my messenger bag over my head but it didnt help. It only got worse though. Thunder boomed from every where. I grounded. Maybe I should have stayed at my house. Then suddenly headlights came towards me.

"Please dont be mom." I grounded.

The car stopped in front of me. It was a purple corvette. The hood was up of course. The windshield wipers swished back and forth. I could see the outline of the driver staring at me. I felt an odd knot from in the pit of me. I went up and met there gaze as water dripped onto my glasses and went into my eyes. The driver door swung open and showed a girl. She looked about 18 ish. She looked exactly like the girl I always thought about. Maybe this wasn't real. She took a step closer.

"Need a ride kid?" she asked her voice I could just tell by hearing it was very sarcastic but sincerely cared.

"I dont have a place to have a ride to." I said.

The woman nodded toward her car.

"I have a big apartment." she said. "If you're interested."

I nodded and approached the car. I must have looked pretty bad if somebody offered me a place to stay. I could feel my clothes beginning weighed down by the water making me look more scrawny then I already was. And let me tell ya Im pretty scrawny. My usualy spiked hair was now limp and hung into my face. My glasses were full of water speaks. Yup I was pretty pathetic. I got in the car as she pulled away. The air conditioner was making me very cool. She looked over at me and made it warmer.

"So kid." where're ya folks?"

"My mom...we got in a fight...I left and she said she didnt want me back."

"And your dad?"

I laughed.

"You're asking the wrong person. If I knew I wouldn't be here right now."

She sighed.

"sorry." she said. "dont feel bad. I grew up a spoiled rich girl. My parents where never around. Always jetting off to another spot around the world. They barely knew my name."

"oh." I said. "Sorry about that."

"eh." she responded as she drove down a row of really nice apartment buildings. "It's not your fault. Or mine. They were idiots who didnt know there own daughters name. Speaking of that though..."

"What?" I laughed. ".Im an idiot?"

"No. she said. "What's your name?"

"Matt."

"Well Matt you can stay for as long as you like." she stopped the car outside the nicest building. "I never have anybody over and I need the company. And if it makes any difference..." she looked at me. "...I can't figure out why your mom would get rid of suck a cool kid. Guess we got alot in common huh? Our moms dont know what they got."

"Had." I corrected her. "My mom doesnt know what she had. Ive been wanting to get out of there for a long time. By the way I didnt catch your name."

"Mai valentine." she said with a smile.

That name was burned into my heart forever.

**Well that's all for now! Please review! I just want 1 more for this chapter...please? Thanks! Hope you enjoyed it! Until next time.**


	6. Chapter 6: Monica's pov and rarehunters

**Hi everybody! Well this is the chapter thanx for the review! Can somebody PLEASE review this time? Thanx. I'm getting kinda discuriged cause only 1 person did. ( AND DAMN IT I LOVE U!) Any way...w/ out any further ado..the story...**

Monica's pov.

"Monica dear where are you?"

I sat in my room good charlotte blasting out of my boombox. My mom popped her head in. her face curled up in disgust as the music reached her ears.

"turn that off." she said her voice trying to compete with Joel Maddens. "Its dinner time."

I turned it off and followed her down stairs. We didnt live in an apartment but I wish we did. We lived in the kind of house that was so freakin stuffy it made you wish you were anywhere else. My parents made us rich. Because my mom was a doctor and my dad was a lawyer, I sat at the table and the cook brought out dinner. Some fancy french crap I can't pronounce and prefer not to know what it is. My dad looked over at me.

"So monica did you finish filling out that scholar ship form today like I asked?" he asked.

I shook my head.

"I went to the arcade." I said staring down at my food.

I felt my mom shudder from across the table and exchange looks with my dad.

"darling." he started placing his hand on my hand. I looked at him. I knew what was coming. "Your so much **better **then that."

"And the riffraff you hang out with." my mom whined as she sipped her wine. "What happened to your friends from Carton the rich kids? The boys who had lots and lots of money?"

I sighed.

"My new friends are just as good or better then them." I said flatly. "They dont care if I have any money or not. They like me for me. They dont care how big our yacht is and I dont feel like I need to compete with them. We have fun doing normal teen stuff. Arcade games hanging out rock music..."

"About that." dad said taking his hand off mine to snap for the cook to bring him more wine. "That music has to go. What if we have a party and you come in those dreadful rocker clothes with that horrid music? My dear what will our important finds say and think?"

"...Frankly daddy." I snapped. "I dont give a damn."

My mother gasped. My father shook his head.

"Monica Rowanda Rotero." he snapped. "As long as you live in my house you'll abide by our rules. I want that music out of here. Clear?"

"And..." my joyous mother included. "Were pulling you out of that dreadful class and back into carlton."

"But mom I didnt like it there."

I used to go to a dance school but my mom and dad pulled me out. Then I went to carlton. It's basically a place for rich kids to talk about rich things and rich friends and rich families. I shook my head and looked at them.

"If you're going to be a brain surgeon--"my dad started.

"--I **want **to be a dancer." I interupted.

"--we know what you want." he said flatly. "But **were **doing what's best for you."

I threw down my napkin..

"Im not hungry." I mumbled.

I went out the french doors and into the cool rainy night. It wasn't raining as bad as it was earlier. I scuttled over to my treehouse. Iv had it forever. I lifted up the loose floorboard and pulled out my dance audition pamphlet. Im gonna be a dancer. no matter what that ignorant woman and man said. I looked over at our mansion like house and sighed. This wasn't me. It never was. My soul longed to be far away from here. Battling. Fighting. Finding out who I really am. I closed my eyes. My mind drifted far away to egypt. Iv always loved it there. I felt like I belonged there when we visited last summer. I could see a scene in my head. I was fighting in the middle of a battle. I had a long sharp sword in my hand as I cut and killed any fool that got close enough. I blasted some kind of thing from my hand that killed instantly. Then suddenly a sharp blade cut into my stomach and I fall into the arms of a man. He has smooth tan skin and gorgeous hair and eyes. He doesnt have a shirt on and he has me in his arms. He screams but I can't hear what he's saying. Then I die. Suddenly I jerk back to reality. It's raining again. I climb down from the house and creap into my room. I dont wanna be here. I think for a moment. then why should I? I lyed in bed thinking of what I could be doing instead of being there. I could find out where Li was. Or figure out what Ishizu was going on about. It was about 1 in the morning when I got to my feet. My parents were fast asleep and the help went to their houses. I opened a window carefully and looked down at the world below. I wanted to be there. I grabbed my bag and threw some clothes and cds in. I swung the bag on my arm and grabbed my wallet full of money. I slipped down a tree and landed on the street. I look a last look at my room and speed down the road. I got to the main city and stopped. I panted and was out of breathe. The rain soaked my body as I made my way down the vacant road. She stopped out side the museum. It was closed but the girl who had been at the desk earlier was there with a white haired boy. He looked about 15 and had warm brown eyes. I banged on the doors. The girl Autumn looked up and came over. She opened the door.

"I'm sorry we're closed." she said then gave me a look. "Hey...weren't you here earlier?"

I nodded.

"Yeah...Can I come in please? I won't tell Ishizu." I said.

Autumn nodded and let her in. I stumbled in and smiled.

"Thanks."

The boy came in to help me. He took my stuff and looked me over.

"You alright?" he had a british accent and concern filled his eyes.

I felt my face blush.

"Yeah...I had to get away from there..." I said still out of breathe.

"From where?" Autumn asked.

"My house." I said.

"Your house?" the boy asked. "why?"

I managed a smile.

"My parents are the bain of my existence." I said. "Can I stay here?"

"Well ...I dunno..." Autumn started but the boy cut in.

"I think she should." he said. "She'll spend the night and we'll make her leave beofre Ishizu gets here. Deal?"

Autumn sighed.

"Alright. But if I get fired I'm blaming you." she mumbled.

The boy looked at me.

"I'm Ryou Bakura by the way." he said offering his hand to shake.

"Monica Rotero."

Nobody's pov

Monica slept soundly on the floor of the museum. The lights had been turned off and everybody but Autumn went back to there houses. Suddenly there was the sound of footsteps. Monica lifted her head and saw a pair of purple converse in front of her. She was behind a desk so whoever they were couldn't see her. Monica carefully crept around the corner to the bathroom and peeked out of the key hole on the door. The shoes and feet they were attached to belonged to Autumn and a group of men all robed in black. Monica caught her breathe in a scared gasp. She recognized 1 of them as the man who went into the arcade and chased after Li. What was Autumn doing with them?

"Where is she?" asked the man.

"She was here a minute ago." Autumn scratched her head. "I swear she was."

Another man sighed.

"Where do you think she went?" the man in front asked.

"I'm not sure Odion." she said thoughtfully. "She either left or went to the bathroom though I doubt it because I didn't tell her where it was so she wouldn't know..."

But Monica had seen it on the way in. Her damp clothes stuck to her like glue and her breathe seemed to shake as much as she was. There was a slap. Autumn fell to the floor.

"She's probably gone by now you stupid girl." Odion snapped. "Next time you deliver the pharoehis...or no pay."

Then they left. Autumn pulled herself off the floor and touched the large slap mark across her face. Monica locked the door and made her way to the window. She kicked it open. No alarm went off luckily. She squeezed herself through and made a break for the nearest house. She left her stuff but she didn't care. She had to get outta there.

**Well that's all for now folks! Please review! Special thanx to Kilnorc! U r my only reviewer! This chapter is dedicated to u! Oh if u review please tell me what character (of the o.c's.) U like the best! Thanx! Until next time! **


	7. Chapter 7: Denial

**Hi everybody! sorry I'v been gone for so long! Anyway I was hoping you guys could help me! If any of you have spare time or can draw do you think you could draw 1 of my charcters from the story...yaoi or regular couples...I don't mind. I'm putting up a sight and wanted to find the right pix of them to put up. I'll give you full credit if you do. So if ur interested email them to me at Or if u just wanna say hi! (Its my friends extra adress so label all emails "whoareyou?" Thanx! Now without any further ado...the story...**

"Uh..."

Li stared at the empty room. The walls stared back as she blinked slowly. She didn't know where she was.

"Is anybody there?" she called but to no answer.

Suddenly a door opened and a man came in. He had sand colored hair and violet eyes. He stared at her with a twisted grin on his face.

"Um...can you help me?" she asked.

He laughed.

"Help my own prisoner get away?" he asked. "Yeah right."

"Prisoner?" she repeated.

He nodded.

"My name is Marik." he said. "And I sent those men to get you."

"what?" she asked.. "Why?"

He laughed.

"Because...come now don't you remember me?" he asked touching the side of her face. she jerked away. "Come now you can't possibly have forgot me?"

She bit her bottom lip. It wasn't the fact he kidnapped her that was bothering her it was what he said was true. She had seen his face before. In a twisted vision that haunted her in the depths of night. The time when you feel the most vulnerable and unsafe is when his mind would float innocently into her mind and fill her up. A large knot appeared in her stomach as she shifted uneasily in the chair. Marik shook his head.

"Ah Tamori..." he said.

"My name's Li." she corrected him.

"It is know but not when we met." he cooed softly.

"What?" she questioned.

"Our past life together darling..."

"Don't call me darling."

Marik rubbed the large rod in his hands. Li's eyes filled up with the appearance of it. That rod...she could remember...a glow...that eye...that horrible eye...It would kill and destroy... she shook her head. Marik grinned at her.

"so you do remember Tamori." he said softly.

"I don't know what you're talking about." she quipped.

Suddenly he pulled himself close to her and kissed the side of her face. He whispered things in a strange language that she had heard before...

"_Awaken the soul...forever sleeping. How our love will last for milleiua. An undying love for eternity. Clenched in the fist of the heart...eternally beating for you and you alone."_

Every word she understood and felt flow through her like cool water. It comforted her like a familiar lullaby. She felt his lips dance over her neck. She was in a trance from his words and let him do this. Until she managed to break free and shove him off. He stared at her.

"Don't you love me?" he asked.

"I don't even know you!" she said.

He reached out to touch her.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" she screamed.

he pulled away and sighed. He pointed the long rod in her face. It's shiny body glimmered in the light and she could feel the evil almost pulsing out of it.

"I have no choice." he said. "Until you remember me and give me your heart...your mind is mine."

Suddenly the light from the eye in the center surrounded her in a painful glory. She burned all over but couldn't scream. Tears flowed from her eyes as her arms hung limp at her sides and her mind went blank. All she could remember was Marik's hands grabbing her around the waist and the sound of the rod falling to the floor.

"JESS! JESS! OPEN THE DOOR!" Monica pounded on the wooden door of Jess's house.

It opened up and a pair of eyes peeked around the corner. They were a gray green and shimmered lifelessly at her. A head emurged with them. It was a woman. She was short and had dyed ruby colored hair.

"Can I help you?" she asked in a brisk latin accent.

"Um...is Jess home?" she asked suddenly embarrassed.

"Yes who are you?" she asked.

"Monica. I'm a friend of hers from school." she responded.

"I'll go get her." she closed the door leaving Monica on the porch.

Monica moved uneasily because she felt so exposed. If those guys saw her out here they'd try taking her. She was only a few blocks away from the museum. They could come by there any minute. Of course on the other hand they might not know what she looked like. They did need that autumn girl to tell them. Suddenly the door opened and there stood Jess. Her long hair was tied in a low ponytail and she had on a raven from teen titans (A/N - they really have shirts like that.) shirt and a pair of black jeans.

"Monica?" she asked closing the door behind her. "What are you doing here?"

"Jess!" she said. "Do you remember that day at the museum?"

Jess's face fell.

"Yes." she said suspiciously. "Why?"

"I went back there." she continued. "And I stayed there the night and..."

"Why did you spend the night?" she asked.

"...that's not important!" she snapped. "Anyway these guys came and they were looking for me. They called me the "pharaohis." I think what that Ishizu lady had been babbling on about was true!"

Jess shook her head.

"Come on Monica!" she snapped. "This is a load of crap if I ever heard any!"

"No it isn't look what I found!" she opened the palm and revealed a Japanese figure tattoo. "It's there just like Ishizu said!"

Jess stopped her.

"Just stop it ok!" she yelled and slammed the door in her face.

Monica became confused and hurt. Then she left. She could at least warn the others.

Jess leaned her back against the door and sighed as she sunk to the ground. She pulled her knees to her chest and looked at the tipped whole in her kneecap. There on the top of her knee was a Japanese figure tattoo.

**...well that's all for now! Please think about what I said and review! Well until next time! **


End file.
